hannahmontanafandomcom-20200223-history
Bad Moose Rising
"Bad Moose Rising" is the final episode of the first season. The title is a reference to the Creedence Clearwater Revival song "Bad Moon Rising." Plot Jackson's plans to go to a baseball game are canceled when he has to take Miley and Lilly to the mall so that they can go shopping for Hannah Montana's fashion show the next day, Jackson voices his complaints but Miley blatantly says she doesn't care, saying he can use his tickets to wipe his tears with. Jackson is annoyed of having a younger sister who always needs him to chauffeur her around at the expense of what he wants. Jackson calls Miley out and says she's too selfish to give up her day like she always makes him give his up for her, sputtering and lost for words Miley denies this. So they make a bet to see whether Miley can handle Mr. Dontzig's niece, Patty, for an entire day. However, before the bet, Jackson had bribed Patty ten dollars to keep her mouth shut for two minutes. Miley is not pleased when the girl starts screaming her head off and realizes her brother tricked her. After half of the day Miley is annoyed and ready to give up the bet, but Patty becomes bored and wants to go home. Jackson, not wanting Miley to win their bet, advises Patty, with Oliver's help, in singing a song to go to the Make-A-Moose store. While Miley finds out from Lilly that she would get to be in the fashion show if she made it there in time, she tried to hurry through making a moose. Jackson, however, tries to stall by getting an employee to name all one-hundred of the custom moose, including Moose Lee, Moose Skywalker and I Love Moosey. However, Miley still rushed to quickly make Patty's moose, Hannah Moosetana. Patty thought that her Moose did not have enough stuffing, so Miley started the stuffing machine again, and it wouldn't stop. So that she wouldn't get in trouble for using the stuffing machine, Miley hid it behind her back when the employee came, the nozzle ending up in her pants which starts to fill with cotton. When Patty starts acting up again she finally snaps, saying that she has her own life and she won't let Patty ruin it, which is exactly what Jackson's point was. He declares his victory since she blew up, which her pants literally do seconds later. Later while she's dressed in a moose costume she has to borrow Jackson and Miley talk and she realizes how it really wasn't fair of her to make him give up his life for her without even a please or thank-you, and then Jackson says that he wants to take Miley to the fashion show. In the end Miley walks the runway as Hannah Montana but she has a problem with the zipper of the moose costume so she wears the dress over the moose costume. In a sub-plot, Robby is sick and has a fever, so Roxy tries to cure him. She had Robby try many alternate cures, including wearing a metal suit (while she happened to cook hamburgers on it). Roxy mixed up a batch of repulsive goop, dubbed "the funk", and after putting it on his chest cleared up his sinuses. Jackson comes in later and asks Roxy for more of her "homemade soup", causing her to realize that Jackson ''ate ''the Funk, which is apparently toxic if eaten, prompting her to make a batch of "anti-Funk". Goofs * When Oliver is eating chocolate, he has chocolate all over his face. When the camera angle changes, all of the chocolate is gone. * When Lola Luftnagle (Lilly) calls Miley, her bracelet is on her left wrist. When Hannah models the yellow dress, the bracelet is on her right wrist. * When Miley is putting the moose together everything is in a faster speed except for a lady in the back, going at normal speed. * When Mr. D slaps the leaf down on the couch, you can see it there. However, in the next scene, it cannot be found. Trivia * The song Jackson sings has the tune of "Row, Row, Row Your Boat." * The Make-A-Moose store is a parody of Build-A-Bear Workshop. * The Make-A-Moose theme song plays in the background the entire time they're in the store. Category:Season 1 Episodes